canonfandomcom-20200215-history
Canon
"Canon" is a feature film written and directed by Brandon Scott Jensen in late 2008/2009 and produced by Chris Alan. It is based on characters created by Jensen, Jessica Osbourne and J. Anthony Cangialosi in a series of short films known as "The Canon Chronicles." These consist of: "the end," "Fall," "The Mark," and "Fall 2" Story The story is that of the end of days. Ely (God the Father) has been trapped on earth with Luc (the Devil) for nearly 2000 years. Now, in 2012 he is determined to return to heaven at the cost of the earth and the entire physical plane. The devil is reluctant to play his part in this, however, as he has fallen in love with a mortal Christian woman, Cynthia. Meanwhile, Ely's son, Jesse is caught in the middle of an awkward situation with his motley crew of goth kids, and Cynthia's friend, Evangeline may end up playing a greater role in the end of times than she thinks. Finally, crews from both Heaven Inc. and Hell LC. are working on their own agenda which leads to the Anti-Christ- a right-wing young woman running for city council. Characters The Players Ely Luc Cynthia Kane The Archangel Gabriel Evangeline Elkins Joshua Mary Jesse/ Yeshu Neerah Lucian Mobeus Beelzebub The Archangel Michael Damon Abel Cain The Humans Dashell Lynn Terry Cindy Bayer Shannon Shannon is a TV talk show host on Public Access television. First Thug Second Thug Third Thug Man on Street Female Model Male Model Doctor Newborn Damon The infant Damon is the son of Evangeline and Joshua. Young Damon Young Damon is the older version of "Newborn Damon" and thusly the son of Evangeline and Joshua. Jessica Jessica is the fourth version of Christ in history- she is also the first female. Her previous incarnations are Seth, Yeshu (aka: Jesus), and Jesse. Her parents are Ely and Mary just as were Jesse. Girl on Street Although she is not named, the little girl who shows kindness to the earth is vital to Ely's change of heart in the story. The Council of Archangels The Archangel Ariel The Archangel Ariel is the youngest of the Archangels, but a real go-getter. He is third in the line of succession after The Archangel Gabriel, and The Archangel Michael. Like all of the Archangels, he takes his job very seriously, but also has to try the hardest being so young. The Archangel Uriel The Archangel Uriel is fourth in the line of succession after Gabriel, Michael and Ariel. Although he is somewhat resentful of this fact, it does not prevent him from doing his job as a member of the Council of Archangels. The Archangel Metatron Metatron is the only woman on the Council of the Archangels. As such she sometimes feels she must be more stern than the others at meetings, so as not to appear weak. Although she has served for millions of years, this stern-ness has increased in the past 2000 years in the absence of Ely in the Spiritual realm. The Archangel Azrael The Archangel Azreal is last in the line of succession, but this suits him fine. He is the most casual of the Archangel, wearing jeans to meetings, but still takes his responsibilities quite seriously. He serves a very important job as the Angel of Death and as he has been doing it for millions of years, he knows that the council cannot go on without him. Continuity This film shares directo contiuity with "Fall 2" which leads directly into this movie and introduces the sub-plot of Joshua and Evangeline. It shares a fairly stable continuity with "Fall," "The Mark," and "the end." The small exception being with "the end" which presumably takes place a few years before this movie (as "Jesse" is mentioned in a context that puts him in about Junior High and in this movie he is 18). In "the end" Cynthia is extablished as wearing her crucifix and Luc inquiring about it. In "Canon" he sees it as if for the first time and mention is made that she recently found it. This change was made by the writer to re-establish the crucifix in the context of the movie to set it on it's own. Origins The origins of a feature based on the characters from "the end" and subsequent shorts began at the wrap party for "the end." Director Brandon Scott Jensen asked the actress that had portrayed Cynthia, Courtney Bell what she thought her character would do if she knew she was in love with the devil. Bell was unable to answer and when Jensen too realized he didn't know, he decided to explore the subject in a feature-length production. When the subsequent shorts were produced, they added layers to the feature screenplay. Tecnichal In order to produce this movie on an extremely limited budget, the production was divided into seven parts and each had its own cinematographer. The movie had one director, one producer, one production designer, but other crew members were rotated in and out as they were available and the no-budget feature was shot primarily on weekends. The largest crew consisted of about 13 people on the heaven shoot, and the smallest crew was when Jensen worked completely alone on the bookstore shoot and outside the church with Abel. Release